


Sex, Lies, and Extortion

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Deception, Domestic Violence, Extortion, French Kissing, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Urination, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel finds a letter in his guitar case at the studio that says that they are aware of he and Liam's incestuous relationship. It is written on Noel's lyric paper, which puzzles and unsettles Noel. When Noel shows the note to Liam he speaks of finding the person and kicking his teeth in. Both men are on edge, but things are not what they seem to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Noel just stared at the jagged piece of paper in his hand, that looked like it had been ripped straight out of his lyrics book. As he always kept it on him, he didn't even know how this could have happened, nor how anyone knew what he and Liam had been doing.

But, there is was.

"I know you and Liam have been fucking. I want hush money, prepare for further instruction." 

Shoving it in his pocket, his heart pumped in double time, and a cold sweat had broken out over his body. Noel left his sunglasses on as he opened his guitar case, and took out his cherry red Gretsch and put it on.

Liam walked past, and waited to be slapped or yelled at, but nothing happened. Noel was quiet and it was more disturbing that how he usually was, because it must mean something was wrong. 

When Liam passed again, Noel reached out and stopped him. He whispered in his ear that he wanted to see him after rehearsal, that is was very important. Liam just nodded.

With everyone in place, they began to play. Noel knew the songs so well, it was okay that his mind focused on other things, like who could possibly know their secret. Not even Liam would blab for it would be just as damaging for him. 

He would await further instructions, what choice did he have?

Finished for the day, Noel put his guitar and gear away as Liam watched. When he was done he put his guitar up, grabbed his jacket, and gestured for Liam to follow him.

Outside it was cold, much colder than when they had gone into the studio.

"I have something to show you, but not here, as we walk further and further away, I will get the note that I found in my guitar case out for you to read, since it involves both of us." Liam nodded, puzzled. 

Halfway home, Noel took the wadded up paper out and gave it to Liam to read. He let out a gasp, and looked at Noel.

"Is that fucking real?" Liam asked, in shock.

"Course, but I dunno who knows. I have a feeling they are gonna want as they can get from us." Noel took the letter back and put it in his pocket.

"Do you know who wrote this, did you tell anyone what we've done?" Liam lit a cigarette, and shook his head. 

"No I don't but, if I find out who it is, you can be sure, I'm gonna kick their teeth in." Smoke and the cold air from Liam's breath exited his mouth as he spoke.

"You know what I'm capable of, and that's just when you piss me off. In a state of rage, we might need a shovel for the body, brother." He took Liam's fag from his lips, and took a long drag. This was the first time in years the brothers had actually acted like brothers, and it was all because of an incestuous affair the two were having. It began as an accident, out of need, and now they couldn't quit each other even if they wanted.

Back at the house, each had beer and some benzos to calm down. Tomorrow, they imagined there would be another note, but until then, this was eating at Noel, like nothing else could.

"Noel, you are white knuckling the arms of that arm chair." Noel had not even noticed, but it was easing his tension.

"Don't you think I know? It's easing my tension." The grouch within, was now aimed at Liam.

"Don't start will me, I didn't do shit!" Liam swore. "Didn't say ya fuckin did? But don't be nagging about me about how I sit, you twat, especially not now." Noel's eyes were narrowed and his lips were thin. That was the only warning sign you would get before something violent happened.

"The bedroom." Liam mentioned in a neutral tone. He didn't want to sound too eager, even though he was, just in case Noel wasn't interested.

"What about it?" Noel turned his hands over and opened his palms.

"That's where your aggression belongs, take it out on me." Liam suggested.

Noel raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. 

"You sure?" Noel asked.

"Yes...." Liam whispered.

Both locked eyes as they got up and made their way to the bed. Neither had made it and neither cared, come was going to be spilled, there was no need.

Undressing, both men were fit and naked before each other, their cocks semi hard. Noel opened his arms and Liam stepped into his lover's embrace. They closed the gap between their lips by joining them, and devouring each other furiously. Noel bit Liam's lip, making him cry out. Noel tasted his brother's blood, and sucked on his lower lip, as their hips crashed together. Their kiss had made each brother hard, and they moved their hips to get as much friction as possible until each could stand it no more.

Noel pushed his brother on the bed, and told him to put his arse in the air, which he did. Coming up behind Liam, he parted his arse cheeks and ran his tongue town Liam's crack. His brother let out a cry of pleasure as never heard from Liam before, so he continued.

"N-Noel, fuck! I dunno what your doing, but if you keep doing it I'm gonna come!" Liam cried. His whole body quaked with desire.

"I don't care if you do, I'm still fucking you either way." Noel went to probe Liam, and not being able to hold back, Liam came all over the sheets. He didn't even have to help himself along with wanking, come just shot out of him. Noel stopped and with a look of satisfaction, he scooped up Liam's fresh come, and put it between his arse cheeks as he fingered him. Eventually, Noel thrust himself deep inside Liam until he was bollocks deep, come dripping on his brother's balls.

Liam was getting aroused again, as Noel held him by his hips. He began thrusting long and hard, which quickly turned into swift thrusts that helped ease the tension in Noel's body. As he thrust he dug his nails and closed his eyes. Grunting like an animal, Noel could feel his desire for release grow and grow until he couldn't hold back. He filled his brother with his hot come, Liam experiencing a smaller orgasm this time. 

Wiping his forehead and taking deep breaths, Liam's heart pounded in his chest. He did feel relieved from stress, for now. Pulling out his cock, his load of ejaculate following. Liam sat back and asked where Noel had learned that trick.

"Cosmo. It was the only thing they had in the waiting room when I gave you that concussion." Noel smirked, it made him feel powerful to accomplish what he did. Now Liam would be begging for it.

"Fuckin hell." Liam replied.

"Yeah well, don't say I never gave you something." Noel said, pointing. "I'm taking a shower, you coming, it would be the third time." Noel laughed.

"Yeah."

Later, and after they had changed the sheets, both were in bed about to go to sleep, but before Noel closed his eyes, he told Liam, "Tomorrow, I sort this."

 

At breakfast, Noel just had black coffee, while Liam had coffee with cream and sugar along with a doughnut with sprinkles. Noel just rolled his eyes, not even asking about where that came from. He wanted to remain focused.

Down at the studio, Liam gingerly got his guitar case out, and took it over to a more private area, and opened it.

There it was, another note on paper that matched his lyric book. Just that alone was enough to make him come unglued, but when he opened it and read it, he clenched his fist. 

'Leave a briefcase with 10.000 inside, outside the studio. A courier will come and take it. Once I have the money, your secret will be safe. Ignore this, and everyone will be privy to this information.'

"BLOODY HELL!" Noel shouted as he punched the wall. Liam looked up from what he was doing, and came over. Noel handed him the note, and his jaw dropped open.

"Fuckin hell, that's a lot of quid." Liam stated.

"Fuckin captain bloody obvious, you are. Well since it involves both of us gimme half and I will put up the other half." Liam shook his head. 

"This note came to you, it's your business." Liam stated.

"It would damage us both. I know you have that much and more, and unless you help that is all we will ever get cos our reputation will be in the loo." Noel explained.

"Fine, at lunch we can get that sorted." Liam sighed.

"That's fucking better. You know what really bothers me, is these notes are written on torn out pages of my lyric book. Yet, that is always with me. Who the fuck is doing this?" Noel shoved the note in his pocket, and picked up his guitar. They had plenty to do before lunch.

When lunch rolled around, both put their gear up and walked outside. Each lit up a fag, even though Noel had been trying to quit. This kind of stress however, made that impossible. When they were finished, Liam took Noel aside to tell his brother the truth.

"You know who wrote those notes, Noel? Come on, you're smart enough. You know the only person who can touch your lyric book is you, oh, and ME!" Liam had a wicked grin on his face, and he stopped talking as he waited to for Noel to put everything together. When he did, his eyes went wide.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD, WHY WOULD YOU FUCKIN DO THAT?" Shouted Noel, the others were off enjoying their lunch and there would be no mention of why Noel was yelling.

Liam came at his brother and pinned him to the wall, hard. Mad look still in his eyes. 

"I WANTED TO FUCK WITH YOU! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO WIELD POWER OVER SOMEONE AS YOU DO ME! I WANTED TO SEE YOU SUFFER..." Liam spat. Spittle rested on his lip, making him look even more like a headcase. Noel had no idea Liam was capable of such a thing.

"WELL, NOW YOU KNOW! HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Noel smiled viciously, showing every tooth as he waited for an answer.

"I FEEL FUCKIN MINT" Liam shouted.

"Don't get used to it, ya tosser!" Noel spat in his brother's face causing him to let go so he could wipe it off. This allowed Noel the freedom to punch Liam in the eye, and again in the jaw. One more slug, and Liam hit the grass. Noel stood over him and looked down as his brother squirmed.

"You had your time on top, and I'm gonna leave you wondering if it was actually worth it." He pulled his cock out of his trousers and pissed on Liam where he lay, Liam crying. When, the rest of the band asks what I'm doing, tell em I'm putting your shit in a cardboard box!"


	2. Second Hand Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam walks back to the flat, as Noel has taken the car that they came to the studio in. Once he gets there he has to unlock the door. He does know what to do so he just takes his coat of and drops it on the floor. Noel is still filling cardboard boxes with Liam's things and Liam goes to take a shower. Eventually, after that he sits on the other end of the could for awhile, Liam looking pathetic while Noel enjoys a beer. Noel finally tells Liam that since he enjoyed being dominant, they are going to take that to the bedroom and Liam is allowed to do anything he pleases. It's Noel's way of giving Liam another chance.

As Noel swiftly made his way to his car, Liam just lay on the ground sniveling. Though he hurt physically, it was the mental anguish he suffered from more. His brother dumping him and then taking a piss on him as if he were a toilet. Right now, he felt like one. 

Slowly getting up, he realized that Noel had the car, and no cab in the world would pick Liam up smelling like piss. He would have to walk. Shuffling off to the road, he made his way to their flat, anxiety gripping his heart.

Noel, back at the flat, still furious, found a big box and began throwing Liam things, in, not caring if they were fragile. He just didn't want to see the stuff, nor Liam ever again. Noel didn't even think about how this would effect the band at the moment.

Nearly out of breath, Liam made it to where they lived, and twisted to doorknob.

Locked.

Fishing out his key, Liam undid the lock and walked in. Noel didn't see Liam at first as he was in a frenzy, but eventual he smelled piss and lookin the direction from whence it came. Noel then gave Liam a dirty look, then went back to what he was doing.

"N-Noel." Liam whimpered.

"That's my name, and the name of the WRONG PERSON TO FUCK WITH." Noel answered, angrily.

Liam sniffed, and the eye he was punched in was swelling shut. He took off his coat, not even knowing what to do with it, so he dropped it on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Noel, truly I am. I don't know what I was thinking except exactly what I said, I wanted to know what It was like to have a 'power trip' of my own. 

"There are other ways you could have done that, none of them including me." Noel informed his brother.

The box was getting full and soon he would need another.

"That one is ready, you can load it up in your car now." Noel pointed at it, and moved on. Liam felt his heart sink, and his shoulders sag.

"Noel, I may have done something stupid, but I-I love you and I want to stay here, to be with you." A sob remained lodged in Liam's voice, and he sighed.

"Funny way of showing it, to be honest. I am good to the people I love, I cherish them. I do NOT mess with their heads." Noel's lips got tight, as he continued. 

Liam realized that by Noel putting his stuff out, he was being unkind and that could only mean that Noel did NOT love him anymore.

"Love is not a switch you can flip, last night when you were fucking me at my suggestion, you loved me then, correct? This morning at breakfast, you loved me?" Liam wiped the eye that wasn't swollen, as his tears fell.

Noel could not deny these things were true, though he was always reluctant to say those three words. He was no talking and all action in bed. 

"I DID LOVE YOU, LIAM, I LOVED YOU IN A WAY I CAN'T DESCRIBE AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE ARE BROTHERS AND WE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS, SHOULDN'T BE FEELING THIS WAY. WE HAVE THOUGH!" This time Noel had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"YOU KNOW WITH OUR LIVES HOW IMPORTANT LOYALTY IS, BUT YOU WENT AND FUCKED THINGS UP ANYWAY. I CAN'T TRUST YOU, AND WITHOUT TRUST THERE IS NO LOVE."

'No love.' The words were worse than any beating Noel had ever given him, and his heart ached.

"I have nowhere else to go, this is my home, Noel." Liam's voice was quiet, and he looked at the floor.

"Fine, you can sleep on the sofa until you get a new place. Consider this me being generous." Noel was done, though there were more things of Liam's around, he was done looking at it and done talking to Liam.

"Thank you." Liam mumbled.

Liam was going to do his best to woo his Noel back, whatever it took. He could not live without him and it was a desperate feeling.

"I need to take a shower..." Liam informed Noel. He wished his brother would come with him like how they always did, but he was in the fridge looking for beer. With a sigh, Liam walked towards the bathroom.

Noel made himself comfortable on the sofa, beer in hand. Today had been one of the worst days of his life, and he just needed to relax. He didn't really know what to think of Liam. He'd done stupid things in the past, but this was just too far. Just helping himself to his lyric book was bad enough. 

Liam came out, towel around his waist, hair dripping wet. All of his clothes were in boxes. so he'd had to come out to find something to wear. Noel looked over and told him his hair was dripping on the carpet. Liam just rolled his eyes, and grabbed his clothes and went back to change.

Once done, he came out and sat on the opposite end of the sofa. He couldn't see the telly, and was reluctant to ask for a beer. So, he just sat in silence, hands in his lap.

Noel glanced at his pathetic little brother. He was starting to feel sorry for him and the fact that he was that desperate to feel powerful. Liam had never said a word about it, just excepted everything. Despite everything between them, he did still love his brother. He could not say those three words, but he could make one final gesture.

"Liam." Noel simply said.

"Yes." Liam whispered. 

"You said it felt 'mint' to have power. Well, against my better judgement, I wan't you to have that feeling again." Noel stated.

Liam looked over at his brother, eyes wide, not knowing what he could possibly mean, but interested all the same.

"Take me back to the bedroom, and dominate me, Liam. Top me, kiss me, lick me bite me, slap me, what ever you wish. Just know, that us together like this is me offering a last chance." Noel said in a stern manner.

Liam's sore jaw dropped open in awe.

Noel stood up and asked, "Well what you waiting for?" He then grinned.

Liam grabbed Noel's hand, and let him back to their bed, which awaited their naked bodies. He began undressing Noel as he kissed his throat. His brother enjoyed this as well as having behind his ears kissed. 

Noel's shirt fluttered to the ground revealing muscled arms and a strong chest. Suckling Noel's nipples, he dropped his track pants, and grabbed his cock, which was already getting hard. Usually Noel was the one in Liam's role, but he was very much enjoying this attention so far. 

"Tell me what you want, you are in charge." Noel reminded him.

"Get on the bed, on your back, while I undress and don't even think about grabbing your cock." Noel's hand was headed to grab it, but he stopped, reluctantly.

Liam undressed so that Noel could watch, and in fact, he did. Liam then climbed on the bed, and sat on his knees. Reaching forward, he smoothed his hands over Liam's chest, then took his cock into his grip, and slowly started to stroke. Noel had always had an amazing body and could pull any bird he wanted, Liam had always been jealous, but now he had Noel, he hoped.

Moving forward, he pinned Noel to the bed, and began to devour him as if he were fresh meat thrown in a tiger's cage. Both worked their hips rubbing their hard lengths against each other, their breath hitching. Warm wet tongues flitted in and out of each other's mouths, and Noel, sucked Liam's tongue playfully.

Noel was restless wanting to be fucked already, but he'd given control over to Liam, it was whatever he decided.

Eventually, Liam grabbed some lotion, as Noel lifted his legs. His brother penetrated him with his index finder, and Noel squirmed. He'd only been taken a few times, as Liam enjoyed it far better. Noel would get used to it, however. Soon, another finger, and with the two, Liam brought them in and out swiftly, Noel panting. 

After the third finger, Liam lubed up his cock and slipped it into his brother bollocks deep. Noel writhed and bit his lip, but was eventually okay. 

"You ready?" Liam asked.

"You are in charge, you don't have t ask." Noel reminded him

"I don't want to hurt you, Noel, I love you." Liam whispered.

Noel simply nodded. Liam, so far, had been so gentle and loving, even though Noel had told him he could do anything.

A few more kisses, and Liam began to thrust, his damp hair hanging in his eyes. Both were feeling amazing and when Noel cried, "FUCK ME!" In his normal dominant tone, Liam began to ride him like a race horse at Santa Anita! Noel reached up and pulled Liam's hair, screaming, as sweat formed on their perfect bodies.

Noel was so tight, Liam could barely tolerate it. It felt as if his cock were being milked, and cried and howled in bliss. Both wanted and needed each other, and this was how they best showed it

Liam grabbing Noel's cock, began to grip him tight and wank him, sending even more pleasure through him. Eventually, it was too much and Noel shifted his hips and came all over Liam's hand, and his own belly and chest. He lay there paralyzed in endorphins while Liam came unwound and filled his brother with his hot seed. When he was done he leaned over and began licking up Noel's come, much to Noel's surprise. 

"Fuck. That was amazing, but I don't understand, I gave to permission to do as you please, and you were so gentle, gentle like I was a bird or something."

"I've never wanted to hurt you Noel. I get frustrated and pissed at you, but I don't want to hurt you, especially in bed." Liam explained.

This was something that Noel had no clue about. His brother was foolish and gentle while he was clever and hard. 'What was that about opposites attracting?' He thought. 

"If you want to stay, stay. This is your last chance, so don't be a wanker."


End file.
